Dance With Me
by annastern2009
Summary: Tango thinks back to how his life got to the moment, and asks a small request for his partner. Featuring: Dave Tango and Steve Gonsalves as Stango


AN: This was written thanks to a few ideas I nabbed up on a site I belong to. Stango are my bois, I adore them to death. I don't own Ghost Hunters, Taps, Steve, Tango, The song (I'd Come For You by Nickelback), or trust me, I wouldn't be here doing this, I would be off with Tango. It was beated by the amazing **L.O.S.T I.N T.I.M.E Heather**

__

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

For Tango, he knew that his life had changed four years ago. He had been part of a Paranormal group in New Jersey, a co-founder even. They had gotten a case that they weren't sure they could handle, however, so they had called in help from a team in the state of Rhode Island: TAPS. He had heard about them, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to see how they did their investigations. When Ray told him that the team had gotten a hold of them, accepting their invitation to come help them with the case, he was happy.

That first night was fun, and he had clicked instantly with the members of TAPS, opinions forming in his head of everyone. Jason was the intimidator, the leader, the one that made sure everything went smoothly. Grant was the softer of the two leaders, the more understanding one, the one that was there for support if the others got hurt or frazzled. Brian hadn't seemed so bad that first night, perhaps a little forgetful, the one that the others picked on and blamed things on. Steve was the one he had spent most of the night with, being interested in the tech himself. The male was funny, explained all of the equipment thoroughly, and didn't treat Tango like he was some ignorant boy. He hated that the night had to end so soon, he had had fun talking to the team, getting to know them.

To say the least, Tango was surprised when a few weeks later he got the call from Jason and Grant. Apparently, they had had a problem with the man named Brian, and needed a new tech person on the team. They had thought of him, thinking that maybe he would like to get in on some investigations with the TAPS team until they found a full-time member. He couldn't say no to that, it was a great opportunity. Letting Ray know, with a promise that his own team back home in New Jersey would be fine and still running, he packed some clothing, and made his way to Rhode Island. He started to fit in instantly, albeit becoming the center of pranks from the team, mostly directed at him from Steve. He wouldn't complain, though, it felt nice to be a part of something like Ghost Hunters, and TAPS.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow_.

It was his second year with TAPS that Tango noticed himself, and things around the office started to change. The pranks continued, but not near as much. He wasn't treated as such a newbie on the team, as if he was finally becoming accepted. He was more aware of the equipment, and could set a lot of it up without being told over and over that he needed to fix the angles. It was more than that, though. He realized that at times, he would catch himself staring at Steve during evidence review. He realized that when their arms would brush during an investigation, he got butterflies in his stomach. Tango couldn't remember when the feelings he had developed had truly started, but he was becoming more aware of them. He caught himself chuckling at some of the dumbest things the male said, and he couldn't find an explanation why when asked. He would go between trying to spend more time with him, and trying to create distance between them, not wanting his head to get even more confused with the situation.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

Six months ago, things got even worse for Dave. It got to the point where he couldn't ignore what was going on inside of him any longer. The fleeting glances at Steve grew longer, and made it harder to concentrate during review. The embarrassment of getting caught looking at his friend made him have to leave for a while, to get control of himself. To him, the hours upon hours spent in the van seemed like the perfect day, because they could sit, joke, and just hang out without it seeming awkward to him. He knew he couldn't keep pretending they were friends, though, not when he wanted so much more. Trying to act normal around the other was starting to fail, he could see the questions behind Steve's eyes when he did something particularly stupid, like letting his fingers rest on the others for an extra moment when he took the headphones to listen to a possible EVP. He knew he had to do something about it, and something soon. He didn't want to loose the male in his life, or his position on TAPS.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

The month before his birthday, he had finally had enough. Tango started to give Steve hints, or what he considered hints. He would let his fingers brush on the other's hand for an extra moment, though it was hardly noticed. He tried to start deeper conversations with the other, those too also being ignored, it seemed. It wasn't until one day in the chatroom that things finally stated to fall open. They had been being stupid, everyone in the room, and posting lyrics to songs they were listening to, or they found enjoying. Everything was going good until he heard that one song from Steve, a song about saying goodbye, and he couldn't take it. It made him think of the two of them, of not knowing how the other felt, Steve not knowing how he felt. When Steve sent him the text, asking him to explain, it took everything in him to not blurt out what he wanted to say.

"You asked for it, you really did, you know. Here's the thing, man. The person is, uh, you." The words he read off of his phone made his heart stop in his chest. Surely the male was playing a prank on him, for some strange, hurtful reason. Tango's chest started to hurt as he stared at his phone, waiting for the words to change, hoping he had read them wrong. The text he sent back to the male was purely for confirmation making sure that it hadn't been a joke. The butterflies in his stomach twisted painfully as the little ding went off, signaling the receiving of a text, Steve's name popping up on his phone.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Steve, come out here for a second!" Tango glanced up from the picture he had been holding, one showing the two of them on his birthday at the Lifehouse concert. That was a day he would never forget, it had meant everything to be able to go to that concert with the man he loved, and the man he had been able to call his own for a month now. They had told the entire TAPS team, all of which were just glad the two of them were finally happy. There had been zero strangeness around the office, like he had feared.

"What in the hell do you want now, Mr. Giddy? You've been acting high all day." He rolled his eyes as he leaned forward, setting the picture back down on the table before he stood up, whipping around to face the direction Steve was coming from. Maybe his partner had it right, he had been in a hyper mood all day, and it had been a day with zero Red Bull on top of that. It just seemed to be his natural mood lately, though. Whenever he had Steve near, he couldn't help but be happy, giddy, hyper.

"I want you to dance with me." He felt his lips pull up into a smile as he reached back, pressing play on the CD player, the song by Nickelback starting to play softly. Tango caught the eye roll Steve gave him, a soft pout instead taking over his lips. "Come on, please? I was thinking about the concert, and it made me want to dance. I don't want to do it alone."

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

"You know I hate dancing." God, how Tango knew that statement oh too well about his love. He heard it often when he got into these moods, the mood to just dance. They came on randomly, and it made him happy when he could get the other to do it with him. Ignoring the words Steve had uttered, he moved forward, arms wrapping instantly around his neck, refusing to take no for an answer.

"And you know that I honestly don't care. Please." This time, he kept his words soft, leaning forward to resting his head on Steve's shoulder with a soft smile. Tango heard the soft sigh above him, followed by the hands hitting his waist and hips, holding him close. He would never get used to this feeling, and he would enjoy it for the rest of time. At least he knew that it was an option to do so, and he planned to take full advantage of it. "And I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you." The words left his mouth soft, mumbled, as he tightened his grip on Steve's neck. "I love you, you know."

The chuckle that resounded from the male vibrated against his chest, his lips pulling up into a smile as he heard the words he would always cherish. "I love you too." Oh, what those words could do to his insides.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you _____


End file.
